Mi amor imposible, Mi Amor Real
by Potter-WeasleyGirl
Summary: Ellos se amaban, pero tenian que hacerlo a escondidas. Acaso habia algo malo en ello? Debian de luchar por el amor que los unia, en medio de una batalla que se acercaba. Post DH! Pasen y dejen reviews! Es mi primer fanfic. Suave LIME!
1. La Despedida

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de estos personajes son mios, yo no soy JKR! **

_

* * *

_

_No podía creer que tuviera que regresar. No podía creer que hoy fuera su último día con él. ¿A donde se habían ido los últimos meses? ¿ Tan rápido pasa el tiempo en Hogwarts?_

- ¡Rose! ¡Te estamos esperando! ¿No piensas bajar a desayunar? – grito Lily desde las escaleras de la Sala Común.

- ¡Si, ya bajo! – respondió Rose gritando.

Rose dejo su meditación a un lado y se dirigió a la Sala Común, donde su prima Lily la esperaba.

- ¡Si que te quedaste dormida hoy! – dijo Lily.

- No me quede dormida, solo me quede pensando-dijo Rose

- Últimamente estas muy rara – dijo Lily

Rose no tenía muchas ganas de desayunar, sin embargo se dirigió junto a Lily al Gran Comedor. En cuanto entro, fue inevitable sentirse abrumada otra vez. El estaba allí, y sin embargo ella no podía ir a sentarse con él. 

_Uno pensaría que no es tan difícil acercarse y decirle, ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te va? Pero no, tengo toda una manada de Weasleys celosos mirándome, y por supuesto, que harían un gran lio por el solo hecho de hablarle, ¿por qué a mí?_

- ¡Y otra vez no estás escuchando ni una sola palabra de lo que te digo! – gruño Lily

- ¿Qué? Oh lo siento Lily, de verdad no me siento muy bien hoy, creo que iré a terminar de arreglar mi baúl – dijo Rose, mientras se levantaba de la mesa de Gryffindor y salía del Gran Comedor.

Rose camino directamente a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sin mirar a ningún lado, motivo por el cual no se había percatado que alguien la seguía. Sin embargo, alguien la jalo de un brazo y la empujo dentro de un armario de escobas. Rose grito, pero una mano se poso sobre su boca, sofocando su grito.

- Lumos – dijo una voz.

- ¡Me asustaste! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez Scorpius! – dijo Rose agitada.

- ¡Lo siento! De verdad lo siento, pero te note rara cuando entraste al Gran Comedor, y no pasaron ni dos minutos y saliste – dijo Scorpius – ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, estoy bien – mintió Rose, observando el suelo.

- _Está mintiendo. ¿Porque me está mintiendo?-_ pensó Scorpius - ¿Ha pasado algo? – pregunto Scorpius, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – ¿Tus primos te han dicho algo?

- No ha pasado nada, no es nada, de verdad.

- ¡Pues no te creo! Puedes decir lo que quieras, ¡pero no te creo! – grito Scorpius. – Se que algo te sucede y no me lo quieres contar. ¿No confías en mí?

- No es eso, ya te dije que no pasa nada. 

- Entiendo – dijo Scorpius molesto. – Te dejare sola si eso es lo que quieres – se separo de ella y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando ella le suplico.

- Bésame – dijo Rose muy bajo, casi tan bajo que si no fuera porque estaban los dos encerrados en un armario lleno de escobas y lejos del bullicio de Gran Comedor, nadie la hubiera escuchado.

Scorpius no tuvo que escucharlo otra vez. De pronto pareció entender lo que sucedía. Se acerco rápidamente a Rose, y la miro directo a aquellos ojos castaños que tanto adoraba. Aquellos ojos le decían tanto, no necesitaba escucharlo de su boca, porque sus ojos ya se lo decían. Lo extrañaba, no habían partido aun, pero ya lo extrañaba.

_Porque adoro mirar tanto tus ojos grises, esos ojos que me hipnotizan y me hacen perder la razón. ¿Es real todo esto que siento, o es que estoy bajo un hechizo? ¿De verdad se puede querer tanto a una persona?_

Scorpius le acaricio el rostro tan delicadamente, que Rose tuvo que dejar de hacerse tantas preguntas, el simple contacto de su piel, la hacía regresar a la realidad. Scorpius se acerco lentamente a ella, puso sus labios sobre los de ella y comenzó a besarla, tan suavemente, como solo se podía tocar a una rosa, tan delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de perderla. Entonces Rose decidió intensificar el beso, introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca y comenzó a jugar con la de él.

_Siempre dándome sorpresas, parece tan dulce y a la vez tan impulsiva. ¿Hay algo mejor que oler su fragancia a rosa? ¿Acaso hay algo mejor que este instante?_

Sus manos rodearon el cuello de su amado, y sus manos empezaron a acariciar su cabello. Ella podía sentir que las manos de él, no la estaban tocando, sabía que debían estar apoyadas en la pared, para así poder sostenerlos a los dos. ¡_Oh Dios, cuanto deseo que el también me abrace! – pensó Rose._

Y es como si él hubiera leído sus pensamientos, porque en aquel instante, una de sus manos se poso en su cabello, mientras la otra en su cintura, mientras su boca intensificaba aquel beso, aquel beso que ambos no deseaban que terminara.

¡PUM! ¡PAM! ¡PUM! Retumbo por todo el castillo.

- ¡Peeves! ¡Vas a pagar por esto, te juro que ahora si pagaras!- grito el viejo conserje.

Ambos se quedaron tiesos, esperando que a nadie se le ocurriera abrir la puerta de aquel armario. Uno, dos, tres…tres segundos pasaron y parecía que nadie se acercaría, pero era peligroso seguir allí, muy peligroso.

- Sera mejor que regrese a mi Sala Común- dijo Rose agitada por la sesión de besos que acababa de terminar tan abruptamente – Mis primos deben estar preguntándose porque no estoy arreglando mi baúl.

- Ok – dijo Scorpius – Y solo para que no te preocupes, créeme que yo también te voy a extrañar. ¡Mucho!

- Te quiero – dijo Rose, y salió del armario.

* * *

Hola, soy nueva, y es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic!!! asi que espero que sean buenos y dejen reviews!!!! =)


	2. El problema de ser un Malfoy

Caminaba directo hacia su Sala Común, tendría que haber alistado su baúl la noche anterior, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Era la culpa de aquella pelirroja. No había podido dormir por aquella pelirroja. No había podido concentrarse en nada, porque solo pensaba en ella.

Sin darse cuenta, llego a la puerta de su Sala Común, pero antes de decir la contraseña, alguien salió de aquella mazmorra.

- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estuve buscándote por todas partes! – dijo Albus mirando receloso a su amigo.

- Estuve recorriendo el castillo…ya sabes…caminando un poco – contesto Scorpius, entrando por el agujero del que recientemente había salido su mejor amigo.

- ¡Algo te traes y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con una chica! – dijo Albus pícaramente.

- ¿De que hablas? ¡Estás loco Albus! – mintió Scorpius – Solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir cosas tan absurdas. Simplemente estaba pensando lo difícil que será regresar a casa, y tener que escuchar las aburridas charlas de mi padre, después de pasar tanto tiempo aquí. – dijo Scorpius.

- ¡Bueno! Por eso ni te preocupes, ¡porque precisamente por eso te buscaba! – dijo Albus sonriente.

- ¿Qué sucede Potter? ¿Por qué esa cara tan sonriente? – pregunto Scorpius intrigado.

- Pues estaba pensando decirte después, pero ya que te veo tan preocupado por tus futuras aburridas vacaciones y por esa cara que traes…que he cambiado de opinión.

- ¡Suéltalo ya! – dijo Scorpius fastidiado.

- ¡Pues mi padre ha aceptado que vengas a pasar el último mes de vacaciones a mi casa! - grito Albus emocionado.

Scorpius se quedo sin habla, sin duda que haber convencido al famoso Harry Potter de que llevara a un Malfoy a su casa debe de haberle costado mucho a Albus, ¿pero como convencería él a su padre?

- ¡Si quieres puedes emocionarte más! – dijo Albus irónicamente.

- Lo siento Al, es solo que, me encantaría pasar las vacaciones en tu casa, pero ya sabes como es mi padre, ¡no sé si lograre convencerlo!

- ¡Ese no es el Scorpius que conozco! – dijo Albus receloso – Además lograste convencerlo de que fueras el año pasado y ¡el antepasado!

- ¡Ja! Tienes razón – _Pero es que solo fueron unos días _- No debo desanimarme antes de tiempo, convenceré a mi padre y en cuanto te tenga una respuesta te confirmo – dijo Scorpius.

¿Cómo convencer a Draco Malfoy de que dejara ir a su único hijo a casa de Harry Potter por todo un mes? Ya de por si fue chocante para él, saber que su único heredero, era amigo del tal Potter y de la chica Weasley. Aquel recuerdo aun le causaba un poco de risa:

- _¿Hiciste muchos amigos, querido? – pregunto Astoria a su hijo, mientras subían al coche, en donde su padre guardaba el baúl de Scorpius._

- _Pues muchos realmente no, pero me llevo muy bien con un chico de mi casa y su prima._

- _No sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de que hayas sido sorteado en Slytherin, como cada miembro de la familia Malfoy – dijo orgullosamente Draco – Y tu otro amigo, ¿hijo de algún conocido?_

- _Pues no lo creo, nunca te he escuchado decir su apellido, pero su padre es muy famoso. Potter, así se llama. – respondió Scorpius._

_No sabía que reacción le había sorprendido mas, si la de su padre al hacer caer abruptamente el baúl dentro de la maletera del coche, si la de su madre abriendo los ojos como si hubiera visto algo horrible, o si la del chofer, que no dejaba de mirar a sus padres._

- _¿Potter dijiste? – pregunto Draco – ¿Se apellida Potter?_

- _Si – respondió Scorpius desinteresadamente – Albus Potter, y su prima Rose Weasley, los dos van en mi clase, solo que Rose esta en Gryffindor, y Albus en Slytherin._

- _¿No había más amigos que hacer? – dijo Draco algo molesto._

- _Amor, sube al coche, se hace tarde y tu madre debe estar esperándonos – dijo Astoria, cortando así la conversación._

_Lo que no pudo evitar, es que la conversación se diera otra vez en la Mansión Malfoy. Si bien era cierto que su padre le había prohibido ser amigo de aquellos jóvenes, su madre le había dicho que el tenia derecho a hacer lo que quería, siempre y cuando su amistad fuera verdadera. _

Desde aquel día, Scorpius siempre evitaba mencionarlos en su casa. Recordaba aquello sucedido hace ya cuatro años, y aunque suponía que su madre lo apoyaría no sabía cómo hacer para poder convencer a su padre. Los años anteriores le había dejado salir con Albus, sabiendo que solo era por unos días, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre si le pidiera pasar todo un mes.

Horas después, se encontraban todos los alumnos de Hogwarts saliendo del tren en el Andén ¾ siendo recibidos por sus padres, luego del año escolar.

Como cada año, Rose corría a abrazar a su padre y a su madre, mientras su hermano Hugo trataba de saludarlos sin tener que ser visto por sus amigos mientras su madre lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

Como cada año, Albus saludaba a su madre con una gran sonrisa y dejaba que fuera James, quien comentara que Gryffindor sigue siendo mejor que Slytherin en Quidditch. Mientras Lily abrazaba a su padre y le decía lo mucho que lo extraño.

Como cada año, Scorpius se acercaba a su padre y le saludaba cortésmente, mientras su madre lo abrazaba y decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado y cuanto había crecido.

Antes de marchar, Scorpius, volteo a ver a la pelirroja que le quitaba los sueños, y como si ella hubiera adivinado, volteo a verlo también. Aquel instante, aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, bastaron para que Scorpius se armara de valor y dijera para sí mismo: ¡_Tengo que ir! ¡No me importa lo que tenga que hacer!_


	3. El día que te odie tanto

En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la casa, se sintió en su hogar. Aquella alegría de sentirse segura la lleno por completo, _si tanto el hubiera estado también allí_.

- Rose, no te quedes parada como tonta, no ves que vengo con el baúl – dijo Hugo claramente molesto.

- ¡Cállate enano! – dijo Rose molestando a su hermano.

- Chicos, ya dejen de pelear y suban a acomodar sus cosas antes de la cena – dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

Rose entro a su cuarto maldiciendo a su hermano menor. Nada había cambiado, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado. _Bueno, es un hecho que mama entro a limpiar un poco.- pensó Rose._

Empezó a sacar las cosas de su baúl. Pronto, su uniforme de Hogwarts, sus libros de quinto año, y sus utensilios de pociones se vieron regados por toda la cama. Uno a uno, Rose procedió a guardarlos dentro de un estante, en el que ella ordenadamente guardaba sus libros…sin embargo mientras guardaba su libro de Pociones, algo paso.

Una pequeña fotografía cayo de su libro de Pociones. Rose tardo un poco en darse cuenta que era aquello que había caído, no fue hasta que la recogió y la observo detenidamente, que recordó que aquella fotografía había estado guardada en su libro.

Era una fotografía que mostraba a ella, Albus y Scorpius. Albus sonriendo, se encontraba al centro abrazando a sus amigos por las espaldas. Rose estaba a su lado derecho, claramente molesta, cruzada de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y con el rostro dirigido a otro lado que no sea la cámara. Y Scorpius, claramente molesto también, miraba la cámara desganado, mientras sus ojos grises se fijaban en Rose y destellaban una ráfaga de ira.

_¡Dios, qué lindo se le ve todo molesto! – pensó Rose_

Aquella fotografía había sido tomada por Hugo, y Rose recordaba aquel día de Diciembre muy bien:

- _Entonces qué dices Malfoy, ¿deseas venir a mi casa a pasar las vacaciones? – decía una voz coquetamente._

- _Lo siento Ava, pero iré a ver a mis padres en Navidad, así que no creo que pueda – respondió desinteresado Scorpius._

- _Bueno, pero entonces me darás un regalo de Navidad por adelantado, ¿no? – dijo Ava acercándose a Scorpius descaradamente._

_Justo en aquel instante la pelirroja cruzaba el pasillo y sus ojos alcanzaron ver la escena. Scorpius Malfoy y Ava Zabini estaban a punto de besarse. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas no saltar y comenzar una pelea al estilo muggle con Ava, Rose retrocedió y dio vuelta._

- _Ava, de verdad, no creo que sea el momento adecuado, ¿te parece si nos vemos mas tarde en los jardines? – mintió Scorpius._

- _Por supuesto Scorpius, ¡te estaré esperando! – respondió Ava, guiñándole un ojo y caminando lejos de él seductoramente._

- _Si claro, ¡espérame sentada, porque parada te vas a cansar! – pensó Scorpius irónicamente – ¿Me habrá visto Rose? – se pregunto preocupado._

_Al día siguiente, Gryffindor tenía clases de Pociones con los de Slytherin, y como siempre, de seguro, tendría Rose que sentarse con Albus y Scorpius. Esta vez no, si quieres te puedes sentar con Ava, maldito Malfoy – pensó Rose muy molesta._

_No quiso bajar a desayunar para evitar encontrárselo, así que se fue directo a las mazmorras para su clase. Sin embargo, la mala suerte parecía seguirla. Albus y Scorpius se encontraban ya allí esperándola._

- _¡Hey Rose! No te vimos hoy en el desayuno. ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Scorpius sonriente._

- _A ti no te debe importar como me sienta Malfoy, así que deja de preguntarme estupideces. – respondió Rose de mala gana y entro al salón de Pociones._

- _¿Se han vuelto a pelear? – pregunto Albus en un susurro a Scorpius._

- _No que yo sepa. – respondió Scorpius – ¡pero no tiene que ser tan grosera! ¡Está loca tu prima!_

- _¡Pues no creo que este así de la nada! – dijo Albus – de verdad Uds. me tienen mareado, se pelean, se arreglan, ¡quien los entiende! Sera mejor que averigües que le hiciste, porque no soportare la clase escuchando sus gritos._

_Afortunadamente para Albus, Rose no se sentó con ellos aquel día, así que no tuvo que soportar sus gritos. Saliendo de la clase, Rose tomo sus ingredientes, los metió a la mochila y salió rápidamente del salón, pero Scorpius la siguió._

- _¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – pregunto Scorpius al acercarse a ella corriendo – Rose, háblame, ¿por qué estas molesta conmigo?_

- _Desde hoy, estas prohibido de decir mi nombre, llámame Weasley, ¿me entendiste?_

- _Ok, como quieras, te diré Weasley, la loca Weasley, porque no entiendo que te sucede. No es mi culpa si amaneciste con humor de hipogrifo, ¡así que conmigo no te desquites! – protesto Scorpius claramente empezando a enojarse._

- _Pues prefiero ser un hipogrifo molesto, a ser un hurón con cara de dragón como tú, maldito idiota, y déjame en paz, te odio, no quiero ser amiga tuya nunca más, ¡déjame en paz Malfoy! – grito Rose. Sus ojos irradiaban tanto odio, su rostro se había vuelto rojo y su cabello estaba alborotado de todo lo que gritaba._

_En aquel momento aparecieron Albus y Hugo y haciendo caso omiso a sus rostros claramente molestos, se les acercaron:_

- _¿Todo bien chicos? Hugo desea tomarnos una foto, para verificar que su cámara muggle funcione correctamente. ¿Qué dicen? – tanteo Albus el humor de sus amigos._

_Ninguno respondió._

- _Perfecto entonces, ¡Hugo lánzale! – dijo Albus sonriente, mientras abrazaba a sus amigos por las espaldas._

- _Ok. Sonrían. A la una, dos, ¡tres! – grito Hugo, mientras el flash de su cámara resplandecía por todo el salón – ¡Listo! Toma Rose, para que la dupliques – dijo Hugo, entregándole la foto a su hermana._

_Rose tomo la foto, ni siquiera la vio, la metió en el primer libro que encontró y salió corriendo a su Sala Común._

Rose aun recordaba lo mucho que había llorado aquella noche en su cuarto. No sabía porque le había dicho que lo odiaba, cuando su corazón le indicaba lo contrario. Continuo observando la foto, hasta que escucho un grito que la saco de sus recuerdos.

- ¡Rose! ¡La cena esta lista y si no bajas, me comeré todo yo! – grito Hugo desde el primer piso de su casa.

- ¡Ya bajo! – respondió en otro grito Rose.

Sin duda ese enano le causaba muchos problemas, empezó a maldecir el momento en que les rogo a sus padres tener un hermano en vez de una hermanita.

* * *

Dejen reviews si les esta gustando la historia... =)


	4. El dia que te quise tanto

Narcisa no espero ni unos minutos para estrujar entre sus brazos a su nieto, y a pesar de las continuas quejas de este, no fue hasta que su hijo se lo pidió, que lo soltó.

- Abuela yo también te extrañe – dice Scorpius sonrojado.

- Vamos, guarda tus cosas y cámbiate de ropa para la cena. Te estaremos esperando en el comedor. – Le dice Draco fríamente.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Scorpius corre a su habitación, por no decir vuela, y una vez solo, sentado en su cama, le es permitido pensar en ella. ¿_Que estará haciendo? – piensa Scorpius._

De un salto, como si el elfo domestico, le hubiera colocado un chinche en su cama, se dirige a su baúl y se pone en la búsqueda de algo. Allí, en el medio de su libro de Transformaciones, se encuentra el objeto más preciado para él, aquella carta de su amada. Scorpius recordó como había llegado a sus manos:

_Rose había evitado encontrarse con Scorpius desde aquel día, y cuando lo veía, retrocedía y se marchaba molesta. Scorpius no entendía la actitud de su amiga, muchos menos entendía porque le había dicho que lo odiaba. Habían pasado semanas y lo único que había logrado al querer hablar con ella, era que todos los chicos Weasleys saltaran sobre él, alejándola aun más de ella._

_No solo tengo que soportar su mal humor, sino también que todos sus primos me amenacen, esto es totalmente injusto – pensaba Scorpius – ¡y sin ninguna razón! Capaz sea cierto como me recordó James, que un Malfoy y una Weasley nunca podrán ser amigos._

_El día que se marcharían a sus vacaciones de Navidad había llegado y Scorpius seguía sin entender porque su amiga seguía con esa actitud. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Ava se dirigía hacia él, con ese andar coqueto y vulgar. Pensaba salir corriendo, pero prefirió mirar a otro lado, y vio a la pelirroja mirándolo fijamente, ella solo puso los ojos en blancos y susurrando algo a Lily, se levanto y salió del Gran Comedor. _

- _Al, nos vemos en la Sala Común, tengo ehhhh una carta que enviar – mintió Scorpius a su compañero mientras salía embalado del Gran Comedor._

_Siguió a Rose por todo su trayecto, y fue cuando cruzo el baño de Myrtle La Llorona, cuando la alcanzo y la empujo hacia adentro._

- _¿Estás idiota o qué? – grito Rose molesta – Así no se trata a la gente, o ¿es que no tienes educación?_

- _Si la tengo, pero al parecer eres tú la que no tiene educación, porque te volteas cada vez que me ves, y ni siquiera me saludas – le pregunto Scorpius – Necesito hablar contigo, Rose._

- _Ya te dije que para ti no soy Rose, sino Weasley – respondió Rose – ¡solo mis amigos me pueden llamar así!_

- _Pues bien, Weasley, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Scorpius irónicamente._

- _Pues sea lo que sea, escúpelo ya, porque no tengo ganas de mirarte todo el día – grito Rose._

- _Ya sé porque estas molesta conmigo – dijo Scorpius – Me viste con Ava, ¿no?_

- _¿Y yo porque tendría que molestarme contigo solo por el hecho de que tengas malos gustos? – dijo Rose mirando a otro lado menos a los ojos grises de Scorpius – Además lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer con tu noviecita, ¡me tiene sin cuidado!_

- _¿Entonces crees que es mi novia?_

- _Ya te dije que no me importa – grito Rose – tu puedes hacer con tu vida lo que se te dé la gana, ya no eres amigo mío, por ende no me tienes que pedir mi opinión ni mi permiso para nada de lo que hagas._

- _¿Para nada? – pensó Scorpius – Ella lo dijo…no le tengo que pedir permiso._

- _¿Porque me está mirando así? – pensó Rose._

_Sorpresivamente, Scorpius tomo por la manos a Rose y la empujo a la pared más cercana a la puerta y se acerco a ella, tan cerca, que casi podía contar las pecas de su nariz, que casi podía decir que tan mieles eran sus ojos. Podía sentir como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a la sorpresa de aquel acto, podía sentir aquella fragancia a rosas que ella emanaba._

_Sus labios se fueron acercando lentamente a los labios de ella, y justo en el momento en el que ella parecía estar recuperando su valentía Gryffindor, él empezó a besar de lleno sus labios, mastico suavemente su labio inferior y dio suaves toques a su labio superior. Eso pareció eliminar la poca fuerza que le quedaba a la pelirroja, porque ya no luchaba por liberar sus manos, simplemente cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para soltar un suspiro, tan corto, pero tan profundo._

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con aquellos ojos grises, que ahora no emitían nada más que amor y dulzura. ¿Me dejara hacerlo de nuevo? – pensó Scorpius. Aquellos ojos castaños le dieron la respuesta._

_La tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él, pero antes de besarla, fue ella la que se cerró los ojos y beso sus labios, recorrió su lengua por sus labios y empezó a besarlo con un tremendo deseo. Sus manos descendían por todo el contorno de su espalda, pero no se atrevía a bajarlo más, por lo que decidió subirlos a su cabellera y jugar con sus rizos._

_Casi minutos después, (¿o fueron horas?) se despegaron y se miraron sin decir nada. Fue Scorpius el que rompió el silencio:_

- _Te quiero Weasley, no se cómo sucedió, pero te quiero – acaricio su rostro y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla._

- _Hhmmm – dudo Rose._

- _No tienes porque decirme nada, solo necesitabas saberlo, y en caso me quieras odiar mas, tú me diste permiso a hacer lo que quisiera – dijo Scorpius separándose de ella y abriendo la puerta del baño de Myrtle La Llorona – Ah y por si aun lo dudas, Ava y yo nunca hemos tenido nada – y se marcho._

_No recuerda haber visto a la pelirroja en todo el trayecto de vuelta, ni siquiera recuerda cómo fue que entro a su casa y saludo a sus abuelos. Solo recuerda entrar a su cuarto y ver la lechuza parda de Rose posada en su estante, con un sobre en su pico._

Abrió la carta para leerla una vez mas y sonrió al solo ver la caligrafía perfecta de Rose.

_Querido Malfoy:_

_Siento que debí haberte dicho muchas cosas, pero la verdad me quede sin habla. Yo también te quiero, no sé cómo, pero te quiero…no tienes porque responderme, simplemente espero que sigas recordando que tienes permiso de hacer lo que quieras…_

_Tuya,_

_La loca Weasley_

Sonrió aun más al recordar, como había tomado aquellas palabras en serio, en sus encuentros en los armarios, en el baño de Myrtle, en el cuarto de los Requerimientos, y en sus paseos a la luz de la luna bajo la capa de Albus. Todos aquellos meses de felicidad.

* * *

hola!! dejen reviews para saber si les gusta i si sigoooo la inspiracion me esta fluyendo muxo estos dias =)


	5. Mis padres estan raros

- Amor, esto no tiene por qué preocuparte – dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro.

- Tú ya no eres un auror, Ron – dijo Hermione en otro susurro – tú deberías estar al pendiente de la nueva sede de Sortilegios Weasley, no de las redadas del Ministerio.

- Por enésima vez, no es que este al pendiente…solo hare compañía a Harry – dijo Ron, mientras sus orejas se tornaron rojas.

Hermione supo en aquel instante que su esposo le mentía, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de replicar, el menor de sus hijos entro zumbando a la cocina.

- ¡Mama! Lily me acaba de escribir diciendo que irán a pasar este fin a la Madriguera con tía Ginny ¿podemos ir nosotros también? – dijo Hugo con una sonrisa amplia, como implorándole que no se negara.

Hermione siempre había sido una madre sobreprotectora, no es que fuera como la Señora Weasley, pero si tenía que evitar que algo les pasara a sus hijos mientras hacían sus travesuras lo hacía. Por ende, entendía la actitud de Hugo al mostrarle aquellos ojos de elfo domestico arrepentido. Sabía que sus hijos solo se unirían a los Potter para hacer destrozos, y si contamos a los demás Weasleys, y que Fred lleve los nuevos inventos de su padre, eso sería más que un destrozo, _sería la Tercera Guerra Mundial_, pero capaz no sería tan malo

Capaz esto era justo lo que ella necesitaba.

- Por supuesto querido, tienen permiso de ir a la Madriguera y ¿sabes que?...iran SOLOS – respondió Hermione, mientras se volteaba a terminar de preparar el desayuno.

Ambos pelirrojos, padre e hijo se quedaron anonadados, mirando a su esposa y madre respectivamente.

- Buenos Di…- Rose se quedo callada en medio saludo, al ver la cara de su padre y hermano – ¿Sucede algo?

- ¡Rosie! – pareció reaccionar Hugo – iremos solos a la Madriguera, mama nos acaba de dar permiso – salió corriendo fuera de la cocina.

- Hugo, ¡el desayuno está casi listo! – grito Hermione.

- ¡Solo envío una lechuza a Fred y bajo!

- No pareces emocionada Rosie, ¿no quieres ver a tus primos? – pregunto Hermione a su hija mayor.

- Pues sí, pero preferiría regresar a Hogwarts. Es que extraño mucho a…_Scorpius_…a las clases.

- Te entiendo, yo era igual que tu, querida. Necesito que nos prometas algo, ¿podrías hacerlo?

- Si claro mama, dime.

Era claro que lo que su madre le estaba pidiendo no solo atraía su curiosidad, sino también la de su padre, porque inmediatamente dejo de observar el desayuno y pasó a observar a Hermione directamente.

- Tu padre y yo saldremos de viaje con tu tío Harry, así que lo más probable es que se queden más tiempo en la Madriguera, necesito que cuides de tu hermano y evites haga algún destrozo. Tu ya estas grande y yo confío en ti.

Ron tuvo que tomar aquel momento para atorarse.

- ¿Hermione? Que… - empezó a preguntar Ron.

- Así que ya sabes Rose, ¡mucho ojo! – dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Ron – y será mejor que subas a buscar a tu hermano, porque se le enfriara el tocino.

Mientras salía de la cocina, Rose supo que sus padres andaban raros, pero lo mejor sería no preguntar y obedecer a su madre. Por lo menos en la Madriguera podría considerar contarle su secreto a su prima menor.

- ¿Que se supone que fue eso? – pregunto Ron

- No pienso permitir que te suceda algo, los niños estarán bien cuidados en la Madriguera.

- Pero..- empezó a refutar Ron.

- Nada de pero, yo se que algo sucede, te conozco- dijo Hermione abrazando a su esposo.

* * *

Draco leía y releía una carta con el rostro preocupado. Sabía que él no tenía que meterse en ese asunto, que ni sus padres ni su esposa e hijo, debían saber de aquello, porque solo les perturbaría, pero entonces ¿Qué debía hacer?

Hace ya varios días que Scorpius había recibido la carta de Albus, invitándolo formalmente a pasar el mes restante a su casa, pero aun no se había armado del valor suficiente para pedírselo a su padre. _Tienes que ser hoy_, algo en el fondo le decía que aquel día era el adecuado.

- Padre, necesito hablar contigo – pregunto Scorpius firmemente.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

- Quiero ir a pasar el mes restante a la casa de mi amigo Albus – dijo Scorpius rápidamente, evitando decir el apellido de su mejor amigo.

- ¿El mes restante?

- Si papa.

- ¿Y ya no volverías a casa después?

- Claro, por supuesto que regresaría. Por eso no debes preocuparte.

- Preferiría de que la casa de tu amigo, te fueras de frente al colegio – Draco se dio cuenta de lo frio que sonaron sus palabras – Para poder hacerte menos problemas, claro.

- _¿Estaba escuchando bien? Su padre le había dado permiso y ¡sin refutar! – _Si claro, por mi no hay problema, solo espero que la abuela no me extrañe tanto.

- No te preocupes, ella entenderá.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Scorpius sonriente.

Draco no pudo evitar mirar el rostro de su hijo. A él no le había dado nada de gusto saber que su mejor amigo era el chico Potter, pero, con quien iba a estar más seguro que con Potter. El y toda su familia, deberían de estar enterados de lo que estaba por suceder, ¡era un maldito auror!. Además si de ahí Scorpius se marchaba directamente a Hogwarts, lo más probable es que no llegue a enterarse de nada y viva tranquilo y sin problemas. Aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo, era lo que el necesitaba para hacer lo que debía.

Capaz esto era justo lo que el necesitaba.

- Agradécelo a tu madre. Si yo no te doy permiso, me estará mirando peor un basilisco y prefiero ahorrarme esas miradas asesinas – decía Draco mientras miraba salir corriendo a su único hijo fuera del despacho.

Scorpius corrió derecho a la cocina, pero fue en la Sala, que encontró a su madre.

- Me dejo ir y sin refutar, ¡eres lo máximo, mama! – le decía Scorpius a Astoria.

Astoria sabía muy bien a qué se refería su hijo, pero no entendía cómo es que su esposo había evitado molestias, peleas y largas charlas sobre la pureza de sangre, antes de acceder a la petición de su hijo. Por eso cuando su vio correr a su hijo y agradecerle por algo que ella no había hecho, sentía que algo no iba bien, sin duda algo no estaba nada bien.

Solo atino a sonreír de vuelta a su hijo, abrazarlo e indicarle que debería arreglar su baúl antes de que su padre cambie de opinión.

Scorpius vio como su madre se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre, había algo que no terminaba de convencerlo, sentía que sus padres estaban raros, _pero eso qué más da, ya tengo el permiso _y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Abrió lentamente la puerta entrecerrada del despacho de su esposo y observo como Draco leía aquella carta que había recibido justo después del desayuno. ¿Acaso sucedía algo que ella no sabía? Su duda se incremento cuando observo cómo se levantaba del sofá, caminaba hacia la ventana y volvía a leer la carta. Ya no había una duda en ella, algo sucedía, y lo que fuere, ella lo averiguaría.


	6. ¡Cuanto has crecido!

El sol caía fuertemente aquel día, y aunque mucho deseaba seguir durmiendo, sabía que tenía que levantarse porque Scorpius llegaría en cualquier momento. Albus se desperezo y decidió bajar a esperar a la Sala, pero en las escaleras se encontró con su hermano mayor.

- Mama está muy triste desde ayer. Me acaba de decir que alistemos todas nuestras cosas, porque lo más probable es que nos quedemos el resto de las vacaciones en la Madriguera – dijo James preocupado.

- Me olvide comentarle eso a Scorpius – pensó en voz alta Albus.

- ¿Scorpius? ¿Tu amiguito serpiente viene?

- Si, y ¡no te olvides que yo también soy una serpiente! – amenazo Albus – Pero no se te ocurra comentarle a Rose, ya ves que están peleados y no quisiera arruinar mis vacaciones.

En aquel momento se escucho un golpe seco dentro de la chimenea. Albus y James bajaron, solo para encontrarse con Scorpius, su baúl y su lechuza en la jaula. Scorpius parecía más sonriente de lo común, pero aquello no pareció importarle a Albus, pues se saludaron luego de dos meses de no haberse visto y rápidamente subieron a la habitación de Albus.

Luego de prometerle a su madre que se comportarían correctamente al llegar a la Madriguera, James fue el primero en partir a través de la chimenea con sus respectivas cosas, luego Lily, luego Albus, y finalmente Scorpius.

En cuanto llego a la Madriguera, Albus sintió como su abuela lo besaba por todas partes, y se sentía mucho mas mareado que dentro de la Red Flu.

- ¿Dónde están los demás, abuela?

- Acaban de salir al jardín a jugar con Hugo y Rose.

- Mi amigo Scorpius está en camino, no te molesta que haya venido ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no cariño – dijo la matriarca Weasley, mientras se retiraba a la cocina – además tu madre vendrá también mas tarde.

En aquel instante, Scorpius apareció en la chimenea, y estaban a punto de subir sus cosas al cuarto de su tío Bill, cuando Rose apareció en la puerta que daba al jardín y se quedo observándolos con una sorpresa en su rostro.

Esperaba que se saludaran con desprecio, que se insultaran, que Rose gritara de porque había traído al rubio al pomo y Scorpius dijera que prefiere ser amigo de un escreguto de cola explosiva antes de tener que verla, pero ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron, los dos, se observaron.

* * *

Rose había llegado a la Madriguera el día Viernes en la noche, y aunque le emocionaba la idea de ver a sus primos al día siguiente, no podía dejar de pensar porque Scorpius no le había escrito en los últimos días. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse, pero había algo que la inquietaba, y no era precisamente el color chillón naranja del cuarto en el que se quedaría, sino algo que sentía que pasaría.

Mientras se cambiaba el día sábado, no podía dejar de pensar que el sol estaba sumamente fuerte, y para empeorar las cosas, ella se sentía sumamente fea. No es que tuviera baja la autoestima, simplemente el sol tan brillante no ayudaba a su cabello rojizo, no lo hacía brillar como al cabello de su prima Victorie, simplemente lo hacía parecer más opaco, más oscuro y enredado.

Para empeorar las cosas, sentía que toda su ropa no le quedaba, estaba gorda _¡No! Estoy desproporcionada. Porque si estuviera gorda por lo menos podría hacer dieta o ejercicios, simplemente estoy muy ancha y tengo las piernas muy flacas._

Tomo las primeras prendas que encontró y se las puso, justo en el momento que su abuela los llamaba para el desayuno.

Luego de desayunar se sienta debajo del árbol junto al cobertizo, su lugar favorito, a leer algo de literatura muggle. Pero su lectura es interrumpida cuando escucha los gritos de Hugo.

- ¿Acaso tú no maduras? – le gritaba Hugo a James desde el estanque – Por Dios, ¡qué vas a entrar a séptimo!

- Cuando uno es merodeador el niño nunca se pierde – ríe James, luego de haber empujado a Hugo al estanque.

Rose se acerca lista para defender a su hermano, cuando observa a Lily salir de la Madriguera y acercarse a ella.

- ¡Prima querida! Qué bueno verte, ya necesitaba tener una conversación de chicas – sonríe Lily.

- Yo también te extrañe. ¿Y Al?

- Ayudando a Scor a subir su baúl.

- ¿Scor?

- Si, Scorpius. Malfoy para ti – responde Lily, mientras voltea a ver a James ayudando a Hugo salir del estanque - No sabes lo bueno que se ha puesto, sigo sin entender por que no le hablas a semejante ga… ¡Pero que acaso tu nunca me prestas atención! – grita Lily al darse cuenta que su prima corría a la Madriguera.

Necesita verlo con sus propios ojos, necesita saber si aquello es verdad, por eso corre, abre la puerta y allí, en plena sala, lo ve. Levantando el baúl junto a su primo Albus, pero no se fija mucho en este último, lo único que ve es a Scorpius, y entiende lo que su prima Lily le decía.

Scorpius ha crecido, se le ve más alto, y más ancho. _Pero no está gordo. Esta más fuerte. Más guapo. Más musculoso. Mas…mas…hombre._ Sin duda ella desea que aquella imagen se le quede grabada en la mente.

En aquel momento los chicos se dan cuenta que ella esta parada en la puerta con cara de boba. Albus la ve y se queda como esperando su reacción. Scorpius la ve, pero tampoco dice nada, solo la ve.

* * *

Ese sábado, ni el sol se levanto antes que Scorpius. Ni los pájaros parecían tan alegres como Scorpius. Aquel día no le molesto lo mucho que quemo el sol, no le molesto que su abuela lo abrazara mucho antes de partir, tampoco le dio importancia al nerviosismo de su padre. Nada podría perturbarlo en este día. Nada.

Luego de despedirse de toda su familia, se dirigió a la chimenea y grito _¡A la casa de Albus Potter!_, para luego de varias vueltas y mucho hollín, aparecer en la sala de su amigo. Ni el hollín lo perturbo.

Saludo a su amigo con mucha alegría. James no parecía tan alegre de verlo allí, pero lo saludo cortésmente. Subieron rápidamente a la habitación de Albus, y luego de describirle su verano, lleno de reuniones familiares y salidas con sus padres, le pareció que era momento de tocar su tema preferido.

- ¿Y le contaste a Weasley que yo vendría a pasar este mes a tu casa? – pregunto Scorpius sin parecer muy interesado.

- ¡Obviamente que no! Pero no creo que sea necesario que se lo cuente, ella se dará cuenta sola.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues no nos quedaremos en mi casa, mi madre nos ha enviado a la casa de mis abuelos en Ottery St. Catchpole.

- ¿Y tus abuelos no se molestaran que yo también vaya?

- ¡Por supuesto que no hombre! Sobrevivirás, siempre y cuando no pelees mucho con Rose, que sería la única Weasley capaz de matarte.

- ¿Rose?

- Si Rose. Weasley para ti. Ella también se queda todas las vacaciones donde mis abuelos, al parecer sus padres se han ido de viaje con el mío.

Scorpius no siguió escuchando lo que decía su amigo, solo le importo aquello último. _"Ella también se queda todas las vacaciones donde mis abuelos". _Ella también estará allí. Estará en el mismo lugar que yo.

Los gritos de la madre de Albus lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Los llamaba para que partieran de una vez. Entro después de Albus a la chimenea y con un Hasta Luego a la Sra. Potter despareció dando vueltas, con el hollín girando a través de él otra vez. No lo perturbaba.

Llego más rápido de lo esperado y ya Albus lo esperaba para ayudarlo con su baúl. Ya estaban tratando de cárgalo cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta, y al levantar el rostro, vio a la persona que mas había extrañado durante esos dos meses.

Rose se encontraba parada en la entrada de la sala, con un short de jean y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. _Pegada al cuerpo. Le queda muy bien aquella camiseta. Nunca pensé que tuviera las piernas tan blancas, tan lindas, tan hermosas. Sí, que le queda muy bien aquella camiseta. _

Scorpius en solo un segundo fue capaz de mirarla de arriba para abajo. De ver como el sol hacia brillar en un tono miel su cabello rojizo, de cómo había crecido un poco, de cómo sus piernas tenían un poco de pecas, de lo bien que le quedaba la camiseta, y de cómo se ajustaba alrededor de sus pechos. _¿Pechos? ¿Desde cuando ella tiene aquellos pechos tan sobresalientes? Se le ve tan...mujer. _ Y entonces por fin encontró algo que lo perturbo ese día.

Scorpius trato de decir algo, un saludo sin duda, pero nada salía de su boca a causa de aquella perturbación. Rose tampoco hablo, solo se limito a mirarlo, solo lo ve.

* * *

Hola!! Espero que les guste este capitulo, porque me tarde un poco en que me llegue la inspiracion! xD

**Rosie Lovegood** muchas gracias por decirme eso de los reviews, de verdad no me habia dado cuenta!!!!!!!

Pronto actualizare!

Cya!!!!!


	7. El Reencuentro

- Chicos no se queden ahí parados, suban sus cosas de una vez – dijo la Sra. Weasley – y tu Rosie, llama a Lily para que me ayuden a preparar el almuerzo.

La inesperada interrupción de la Sra. Weasley los saco del trance en que se encontraban. Sin decir una sola palabra, Rose salió de la casa y fue a llamar a su prima, pensando aun en él, y Scorpius se dirigió con Albus a dejar sus cosas.

El almuerzo paso sin ningún imprevisto. Se pusieron a hacer sus deberes en cuanto terminaron de recoger la mesa, y esperaban poder hablarse un poco, cuando Ginny llego. La Sra. Weasley se puso nerviosa y mando a todos a su cuarto. ¿Algo pasaba? Todos subieron las escaleras, Scorpius entro al baño y los demás estaban a punto de entrar a sus respectivos cuartos cuando James reacciono.

- No se Uds., pero yo no me pienso quedar con la duda. Algo pasa aquí – dijo James mientras regresaba a la cocina.

- ¡Vamos Albus! – dijo Lily mientras jalaba a su hermano mayor con rumbo a la cocina también.

- Rose, creo que nosotros no deberíamos ir, mejor ven y enséñame como hacer esta redacción para el Profesor Neville.

Rose se apoyo en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Hugo (el ex cuarto de su tío Percy) y se puso a dictarle todo lo que debería escribir cuando escucho otra puerta abrirse. Y allí a pocos escalones de ella se encontraba Scorpius. Solo. Al fin.

- Hugo, de verdad creo que debes terminar tus tareas solo – dijo rápidamente la pelirroja y cerró la puerta de su hermano.

Ella tomo de la mano a Scorpius y sin decir nada lo arrastro hasta su cuarto en el último piso. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con seguro y volteo a verlo.

- ¡Caramba Rose! Nunca pensé que fueras tan fan de los Chudley Cannons, siempre pensé que le ibas más a las Arpías de Holyhead - decía Scorpius mientras caminaba por toda la habitación.

- Esta habitación fue de mi padre. Me gusta dormir aquí cuando vengo, porque tiene una hermosa vista de mi parte preferida del jardín – respondió Rose – Pero yo le voy al Puddlemere United. ¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de Quidditch?

Scorpius capto la indirecta y abrazo fuertemente a Rose. Ella sabía que su tiempo era corto, así que decidió hacer lo que había querido desde que lo vio. Empezó a besarlo con mucho cuidado al inicio, pero luego sus impulsos les ganaron y se encontraban besándose apasionadamente, ella podía sentir el olor del rubio, así como sus manos tocaban su cabello dorado y su boca sentía cada uno de los movimientos de la lengua de su amado.

Lentamente él la fue empujando para atrás y con una leve caída, se encontraron tirados sobre la cama. Ella podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Scorpius sobre ella, se sentía tan pequeña e indefensa, pero sin ninguna preocupación. _Es la primera que estamos así, echados. _Ella tenía una mano en la espalda de él y su otra mano apoyaba el pecho de Scorpius para evitar que él se cayera totalmente sobre ella.

Scorpius le acaricio el cabello suavemente y se acerco para besarla, retirando la mano que los separaba y aplastando levemente sus pechos. _¡Dios, que pechos! _Comenzó a besarle las mejillas sonrojadas y poco a poco empezó a bajar por su oreja, succionando un poco el lóbulo de su oreja. Luego paso a besarle el cuello, deteniéndose a contemplarlo con cada beso que daba. Fue bajando poco a poco y para apoyarse mejor puso su mano en la pierna desnuda de Rose.

Al sentir la mano de Scorpius en su pierna, Rose abrió los ojos y se movió un poco sin quererlo debido al tacto de la mano caliente con su pierna fría. Scorpius se percato de esto y se quedaron mirando. Entonces comprendió que era lo que había hecho para generar aquella reacción. Trato de quitar la mano, pero ella le indico que estaba bien con su mirada y que prosiguiera.

Podría haberse quedado besando aquel cuello por horas, pero había algo que le atraía besar más, aquello que lo había perturbado aquel día. Así que decidió deslizarse más abajo y seguir besando el contorno del cuello de su compañera, hasta llegar al hombro, en donde encontró su primer obstáculo.

El tirante de la camiseta fue fácil de deslizar, lo hizo solamente con los labios, pero fue la tira del brassier lo que lo dejo pensando, ¿Cómo lo haría?

- Si sabes que no muerde, ¿verdad?

- Rose, estoy tratando de hacer esto de un modo romántico y tú con tus ironías – dijo Scorpius fingiendo molestia.

Como no se le ocurrió nada, opto por apartarla con su mano, para seguir besando el hombro de Rose. Fue entonces cuando decidió subir la otra mano, y de estar casi cerca a la rodilla, la coloco en el muslo de Rose, casi ahí, donde chocaba con el corto short.

Fue entonces cuando Rose sintió algo mas allá de lo que alguna vez había sentido. Scorpius ya besaba con desenfreno su otro hombro y ella podía sentir un calor invadiendo todo su cuerpo desde el punto en donde se encontraba la mano de Scorpius. Este calor no solo la llenaba, sino también la consumía, la hacía querer moverse, no lejos de Scorpius, ni fuera de la cama, sino con movimientos pequeños, como si su todo su cuerpo fuera parte de su respiración y subiera de arriba abajo. Incluso podía decir que le apetecía suspirar profundamente, o ¿es que su respiración se hacía más fuerte? Si, quería gemir un poco. Fue cuando se dio cuenta, que todo aquello comenzaba a excitarla.

Scorpius decidió en aquel momento levantar la mano de Rose, y besarla desde el hombro hasta los dedos, introduciéndolos uno por uno a su boca. Rose emitió un gemido leve y supo que aquello le había gustado. Entonces decidió seguir y subió su mano de la pierna de ella a su vientre y lo introdujo por dentro de la camiseta.

Y como si algo se activara en la mente de la pelirroja, recordó aquello _¡Desproporcionada! _Y se levanto con un susto de la cama haciendo que casi Scorpius cayera de esta.

- Lo siento, de verdad. Es solo que mi abuela puede subir en cualquier momento o peor aún, James.

- ¿No te preocupa Albus o Hugo?

- Ellos no podrían lastimarte tanto como James – dijo Rose sabiendo que James era un poco más alto que Scorpius.

- No te preocupes entiendo. Lo siento si hice que te sintieras mal.

- Por supuesto que no, es solo que…tú sabes…estamos en el cuarto de mi papa.

- _¡Aun mejor! – pensó Scorpius – _Si, claro, lo sé. Bajare a mi cuarto, capaz Albus ya regreso y debe estar buscándome – Le dio un beso sutil en la frente y le dijo – Nos vemos en la cena.

Rose se echo otra vez en la cama pensando en todo lo que había sentido y en aquello que podría haber sucedido. ¿Ella quería que sucediera más?

- Por supuesto, con el sí – dijo en voz alta para ella misma, pensando que para cuando eso sucediera, ella debería estar a las alturas de las circunstancias.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les guste...creo que me quedo un poco corto, pero ya tengo la inspiracion necesaria para el proximo capitulo! =)


	8. Revelaciones entre hermanos

Scorpius se encontraba echado en su cama, aun recordaba lo sucedido en la habitación de Rose. El hubiera querido continuar hasta besar cada uno de los lugares en los que ella tuviera pecas, pero capaz no era el momento adecuado. _Soy un animal._ _Pensar en tenerla así cuando ni siquiera pregunte lo que ella quería. Soy una bestia._

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta de su habitación. Pensando que era Albus, el ni se inmuto, siguió echado allí perdido en sus recuerdos. Alguien se echo a su costado. ¿Por qué Albus se echaría a su costado en la misma cama? Volteo y se encontró con lo que más deseaba en aquel momento. Rose. Rose a su lado. Rose sonriéndole. Rose cubierta solo con una sabana. Solo con una sabana. ¿Solo con una sabana? Ella estaba desnuda y le sonreía, como invitándolo a mirarla sin problemas.

El solo pudo ser capaz de abrir la boca en una expresión de grata satisfacción y en expandir sus ojos para poder ver todo aquello que tenia al costado. Rose rápidamente se levanto y aun cubriéndose con la sabana, se sentó sobre él, hizo un gesto como de acomodarse el cabello y lo miro descaradamente. El rubio estuvo a punto de gritar, pero no podía, no podía más que observar que haría. Y entonces ella levanto sus brazos, se acerco a él lentamente, lo tomo por cada hombro y lo sacudió. Lo sacudió fuertemente. ¿Lo estaba sacudiendo?

- ¡Despierta Scorpius! – gritaba Albus.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

- ¡Qué estabas soñando seria la pregunta! Tenias una cara – bromeo Albus – Creo saber que era, pero prefiero no tener los detalles.

- ¡Muy gracioso!

- ¡Hey! Mi madre casi entra al cuarto conmigo. Así que podrías agradecerme por detenerla.

- Es cierto. ¿Cómo esta ella? La he visto muy rara.

En aquel instante, la sonrisa de Albus se esfumo. Algo le sucedía a su amigo, y tenía que apoyarlo.

Todos le decían lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. El cabello dorado, los ojos grises, el rostro pálido y puntiagudo, todo un Malfoy. Pero la verdad es que era más parecido a su madre. El sentido del humor, las ganas de vivir, la sonrisa picara de cómo haber hecho una travesura. Fue criado para ser el próximo heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, pero si algo le importaba menos era el oro. Para él, el mayor de sus tesoros, eran su familia, sus amigos y desde hace algunos meses, su pelirroja. El sentía que Albus no solo era su mejor amigo, era más que eso. Era su hermano.

- Vamos Albus. Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Somos como hermanos o ¿no?

- Ella esta triste. – dijo Albus luego de una pausa en la que seguro pensaba como debía decir lo que quería – Mi padre partió el ayer en la noche a una misión. Ya sabes, cosas de aurores.

- Entiendo, debe estar preocupada. Esas misiones no deben ser tan fáciles.

- Yo sé que hay algo diferente. Se le nota en la mirada. Tiene miedo.

Scorpius se acerco a Albus, le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo que no se preocupara, que de seguro eran ideas suyas y que sea lo que pase, el siempre lo iba a apoyar.

- Gracias – dijo un Albus menos deprimido – Y ya que estamos hablando de hermano a hermano. ¿Me dirás quien es ella?

- Eh, ¿de qué hablas?

- No te hagas el sonso, que no te queda. Sé muy bien que esos sueños, ese sonrisita en tu rostro y esas salidas en la noche, robando MI CAPA, son por una chica.

- ¿Por qué tendría que ser por eso?

- Scorpius, ya déjate de payasadas y cuéntame, sino dejare de pensar que de verdad somos como hermanos.

Scorpius lo medito unos segundos. Sabía que el tenia razón, que había cambiado los últimos meses. El había querido ser sincero con su relación desde un principio, pero era Rose quien tenía más miedo a la reacción de los demás ¿Le golpearía Albus si se enterara que salía con su prima? ¿O lo apoyaría a poder hacer funcionar aquella relación?

- Es Rose.

- ¿Rose? ¿Mi prima? ¡Mi prima! – grito Albus.

Luego de tranquilizarlo un poco, le conto que desde Navidad andaban juntos, a escondidas obviamente. Le conto como ella lo había visto con Ava y sus celos habían salido a flote. Le conto el motivo de porque robaba su capa, y la razón por la que nadie podía enterarse. Prefirió no contarle lo sucedido hace solo pocas horas. Ya bastaba con que el mismo pensara que era medio animal, como para que Albus pensara lo mismo.

- Entonces, ¿tú y ella?...simplemente no puedo creerlo – decía Albus con una sorpresa en el rostro luego de lo contado por Scorpius – ¡Y ella no me conto nada!

- No podíamos. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo tu hermano? "Un Weasley y un Malfoy nunca podrán ser amigos"

- ¡Bobadas! Tu padre y el mío tampoco se llevaban muy bien, ¡y míranos! – luego de meditarlo un poco, Albus volvió a preguntar – Pero lo que no me cabe en la cabeza, es como todo esto sucedió.

Scorpius sonrió ante el rostro de incredulidad de su amigo. El mismo se hacia esa pregunta a diario. Rose y él se habían llevado mal desde que empezaron Hogwarts, ella parecía creer que el seria un patán y siempre andaba a la defensiva con él, pero tanto tiempo parar con Albus, se pudo dar cuenta que él era todo menos patán.

El no quiso admitirlo desde el inicio, pero aquella pelirroja inteligente y traviesa, se había convertido en la razón principal por la que despertaba cada día. El podría haber tenido a cualquier chica que hubiera deseado, pero la había elegido a ella. ¿Por qué? Porque no había nadie capaz de sacarlo tan rápido de sus casillas, ni nadie que pudiera ponerle tanta pasión a las cosas como lo hacia ella cuando trataba de hacer algo.

Los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido el curso anterior llegaron volando a la mente de Scorpius.

- La verdad no tengo ganas de saber cómo – dijo Albus al ver la cara de perdido de Scorpius – Creo que en realidad, estaba predestinado a pasar, viendo como se peleaban. ¿Pero entonces que le hiciste para que estén peleados?

- No lo estamos. Es una farsa.

- Solo te pido una cosa Scorpius – dijo Albus mirando seriamente a Scorpius - ¡No tengas ese tipo de sueños, con mi prima, en mi presencia!

* * *

Hola. Espero les guste el capitulo! En la proxima ya sabran que sucede en el mundo magico! =)

No olviden-------------------Reviews!


	9. El regreso de antiguos enemigos

Tres hermosas semanas habían pasado para Scorpius en la Madriguera, jugando al Quidditch con Albus, besándose a escondidas con Rose, haciendo sus deberes, besándose a escondidas con Rose, soportando las bromas de James, besándose a escondidas con Rose. Los fines de semana habían sido más difíciles encontrar un espacio para ellos dos solos, con todos los primos Weasley en la casa; pero, ahora, con la ayuda de Albus, era más fácil planear aquellos pocos encuentros.

El sol acababa de salir y Scorpius ya se encontraba vestido y listo para empezar la última semana de vacaciones y disfrutarla al máximo al lado de Rose. Cuando salió del cuarto y se dirigió alegremente a la cocina no sabía que escucharía algo que le haría cambiar de perspectiva.

Bajo las escaleras casi saltando debido a la felicidad que sentía en su interior, como un globo muy grande e incapaz de reventar; pero no hizo mucho ruido al parecer porque las personas dentro de la cocina, no se percataron cuando el giro el pomo de la puerta de la cocina y la entreabrió un poco. Al darse cuenta quienes se encontraban dentro de la cocina, Scorpius quiso dar vuelta y regresar al cuarto, pero fue algo que dijo Ronald Weasley que lo dejo incapaz de moverse.

- ¿Entonces nos explicara porque tanto misterio? – dijo Arthur Weasley en un tono preocupante - No nos quejamos de tener a los niños aquí, pero ellos pueden sentir que algo sucede.

- Créeme que tampoco ha sido fácil para nosotros. Afortunadamente nada malo sucedió – dijo Harry, quien tenía una cara de cansancio y varios kilos menos.

- ¿Entonces? – replico la Sra. Weasley.

- Todo empezó con un robo a la tienda de Ollivander. Entraron furtivamente una noche y se llevaron casi doscientas varitas. La noticia sin duda nos tomo por sorpresa. ¿Por qué un mago querría robar tantas varitas? – empezó a explicar Harry – pero las investigaciones iniciales no mostraron ninguna evidencia.

- El Ministerio estuvo en búsqueda de todas aquellas varitas por meses, y aunque hicieron varias redadas a los posibles ladrones, ninguna varita fue encontrada – continuo Hermione – En el Ministerio nos tuvieron a todos de cabeza, sobre todo al Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, ya que pensaban que los únicos que no poseían una varita mágica eran, precisamente, las Criaturas Mágicas.

- Y no se equivocaron mucho con esa teoría, ¿verdad? – ironizo Ron.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Ginny – Acaso fueron unos elfos domésticos los que robaron aquellas varitas. ¡Eso sería imposible! Antes te creo que fueron los duendes de Gringotts.

- Por supuesto que no fueron los elfos – respondió Hermione - ¡mucho menos los duendes! Fueron otras criaturas mucho menos amigables – miro a todos antes de continuar – Fueron los hombre lobo.

- ¿Estás considerando a los duendes amigables? – rio Ron, pero luego de observar la mirada seria de su esposa, continuo – Esta bien, solo era un comentario.

- El punto – continuo Harry – es que llego un soplo sobre los movimientos de Fenrir Greyback. Hemos tratado de capturarlo desde que escapo en la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero ha estado bien escondido, hasta llegamos a pensar que estaba muerto.

- ¿Entonces sigue con vida? – dijo la Sra. Weasley, mas para sí misma como para los demás – Ese hombre es un peligro para el mundo mágico.

- Para todos Molly, hasta para los muggles.

- Los rumores sobre sus movimientos se fueron incrementando y muchos aurores estuvimos tratando de capturarlo, o de por lo menos, descubrir su escondite – decía Harry muy serio – Pero, luego hubo un ataque a Williamson y Savage en su turno de guardia, que nos demostró que Fenrir no estaba solo. Al parecer tenía un grupo de hombres lobos más jóvenes y más fuertes. Williamson no sobrevivió al ataque y Savage sigue recuperándose en San Mungo.

Todos se quedaron callados. Williamson era un auror muy bien preparado y llevaba años en el Departamento de Aurores.

- Me afecto mucho saber que Harry, Ron y Hermione, se irían a investigar todo aquello – dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio – Yo vi como Fenrir ataco a Bill. Yo estuve presente ahí. Tenía mucho miedo de que algo les pudiera suceder – y abrazo a su esposo.

- ¿Y las varitas?

- Estuvimos revisando el área por día y noche –Ron reanudo la historia – Ni una sola pista por dos semanas. Pensábamos que no lograríamos nada, hasta que escuchamos de un ataque producido por una bestia salvaje.

- Nos aparecimos inmediatamente en el lugar y allí estaban, tres hombres lobos – contaba Hermione – quisimos aturdirlos, pero fueron más listos. Detuvieron los hechizos y nos atacaron de vuelta.

- ¿Pero cómo es que pudieron detener los hechizos? – pregunto el Sr Weasley – La mayoría de hombres lobo no asisten a Hogwarts. Ninguno está correctamente entrenado para enfrentarse con magos cualificados como los aurores.

- Exactamente. En realidad, Lupin ha sido el único licántropo en asistir a Hogwarts. Por eso nos sorprendió mucho ver lo bien que están entrenados en combate – explico Harry.

- Dos de ellos huyeron, solo apresamos a uno – prosiguió Ron – y ahora se encuentra en Azkaban. Pero no ha declarado absolutamente nada. Solo nos amenazo con que pronto una nueva raza se impondría.

Por la mirada que cada uno emitía, se podría decir que imaginaban como sería un mundo mágico invadido de sangrientos hombres lobo. Pero fue Ginny otra vez la que saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo pudieron aprender a manejar hechizos avanzados? Yo recuerdo que Fenrir no sabía muchos hechizos y terminaba mordiendo a su oponente.

- Esa fue nuestra mayor preocupación – respondió Harry – Si no fue Fenrir, ¿Quién? ¿Quién podría unirse a los hombres lobos, con el propósito de alterar el mundo mágico otra vez?

- Mortifagos, para mí no había ninguna duda – dijo secamente Ron.

- ¿Pero no están todos en Azkaban? – pregunto la Sra. Weasley.

- No todos, hay algunos sueltos y otros absueltos – contesto Harry.

- ¿Saben a quién nos encontramos por la zona que estábamos vigilando? – dijo Ron – A Draco Malfoy.

Ginny, la Sra. Weasley y el Sr. Weasley se sorprendieron mucho al oír lo que acababa de decir Ron. Scorpius sentía como el globo lleno de felicidad dentro de él se reventaba. Cerró lentamente la puerta en cuanto Ron termino de decir su apellido, dispuesto a no oír ni una sola palabra más y se marcho cabizbajo al dormitorio que compartía con Albus.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les guste el capitulo! Se que pensaban que podrian ser la vuelta de mortifagos en si, pero la verdad a mi me da mas miedo que me ataque o me muerda un hombre lobo, que un Avada Kedavra (es una muerte mas rapida xD). Pero por supuesto quiero saber su opinion!

Asi que ya saben--------REVIEW--------------


	10. Momento de despertar

Debido a que sus padres habían regresado antes de lo planeado, Rose y Albus tuvieron que dejar la Madriguera. Esto para Rose solo significaba una cosa: No vería a Scorpius durante una semana. Pensó que debía disfrutar de ese último día junto a su rubio, pero por alguna razón él se mostraba parco y apartado del resto. Supuso que era por el comentario de su padre en el desayuno: _"Tu eres el chico Malfoy, ¿no? Te pareces mucho a tu padre. Espero no seas tan entrometido como él"._

Ella sabia del rencor mutuo que se tenían su padre y el padre de Scorpius. Aun recordaba la impresión que le causo a su padre saber que Scorpius era uno de sus mejores amigos. Por eso tenía tanto miedo de revelar su relación con él. ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¿Qué le harían sus primos a Scorpius? ¿Cómo reaccionaría el padre de Scorpius? Muchas dudas cruzaban su mente.

Rose no era usualmente así. Ella como todo Gryffindor era valiente y ayudaba al que tuviera problemas. Varias veces en su primer curso en Hogwarts defendió a Scorpius cuando le insultaban por ser un Malfoy, sin siquiera ser amigos. Pero esto era totalmente diferente. En el fondo, sentía que le estaba fallando a su padre. Él le dijo que no fuera amigable con él, y que ni se le ocurriese casarse son un sangre pura. ¿Qué diría su padre ahora que ella no solo es amigable con él, sino que lo ama con locura?

Afortunadamente para Rose, el 1 de Septiembre llego después de una larga semana. Entro corriendo al Anden 9 ¾, y ubico rápidamente a Albus, era un alivio que su primo favorito ya supiera la verdad.

- ¡Hola Albus! ¿Qué tal? – le dijo con una mirada que en realidad se interpretaba como "_Hola,_ _te saludo porque eres el único que puede decirme donde esta mi novio_". Y al parecer Albus la interpreto bien.

- Esta con su madre – dijo sin molestarse.

* * *

No había podido dejar de pensar en aquello desde que dejo la Madriguera. No hablaba mucho estando en casa de los Potter, sentía que Harry lo miraba de reojo. Nunca se había preguntado porque el padre de su amigo había aceptado que él pasara un mes entero con ellos. _¿Capaz quería vigilarme porque sospechaba de mi padre?_ Y aunque sorprendido, menos importancia le había dado al hecho que su padre no lo rechazara cuando le pidió permiso. _¿Quería acaso que cuando nos viéramos, le diga que sucedía en la casa del Sr. Potter? _Muchas preguntas cruzaban por su mente.

Por un momento se sorprendió que en esa última semana de vacaciones no haya pensando ni un rato en Rose. _ ¿Sabría ella lo que estaba sucediendo? _Recordó que Rose solo acepto estar con él luego de llegar a su casa para las vacaciones de Navidad. Capaz ella tenía que espiarlo.

- ¡Tonto! - se reprimió el mismo.

Por supuesto que ni Rose ni Albus saben acerca de eso. Albus estaba preocupado por su madre desde que su padre viajo. Definitivamente ellos no sabían. Sintió como los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban el cuarto. Aquel día Scorpius se volvió a despertar antes que el sol, pero sus sentimientos eran totalmente diferentes a los de hace un mes.

Afortunadamente para Scorpius, llegaron antes que los Weasleys. Sus padres le prometieron que lo esperarían en la estación para despedirlo, y necesitaba hablar con ellos, sobre todo con su padre, sin la presencia de Rose abrumándolo. Pero cuando busco a su familia, solo vio a su madre.

- ¿Te divertiste? – le pregunto Astoria Malfoy.

- No como hubiera querido – dijo Scorpius en voz baja.

- Tu padre no ha podido venir, está de viaje – dijo Astoria sin escuchar lo que su hijo acababa de decir – Ya sabes, negocios.

- Si. Negocios.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te molesta que no haya venido?

- Para nada. Solo quería conversar con él. Quería preguntarle algo.

- Puedes preguntarme a mí – dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hijo.

- Yo quería… - no estaba seguro de cómo debía decirlo, tampoco de cuanto su madre sabia – solo quería saber porque estaba medio nervioso cuando me fui.

- Pues… - Astoria dudo, no debía decirle nada a Scorpius, su hijo no debía saber sobre lo que Draco estaba haciendo – es solo que no le agrada Potter. Ya sabes cómo es de paranoico tu padre – Justo en aquel momento, el tren dio un fuerte silbido – Sera mejor que subas.

* * *

Como prefecta de Gryffindor, tenía que hacer las rondas por todo el tren antes de darse un merecido descanso. Pero cuando vio a Scorpius en un compartimento completamente solo, todas sus obligaciones se le fueron de la mente.

Entro lentamente y se sentó frente a él. Él ni siquiera se inmuto. Trato de acercarse más y entonces la miro con sus penetrantes ojos grises, pero no era una mirada de amor, sino una de tristeza. Scorpius se levanto del asiento, camino hacia la puerta, pero no la abrió, solo se quedo parado frente a ella.

- Soy un Malfoy y nunca dejare de serlo – dijo Scorpius sin mirarla – Tú no quieres aceptar lo nuestro, porque te avergüenzas de mi. Puedes negarlo, pero yo lo sé.

- Scorpius, sabes que no cierto, yo simplemente…

- Esto fue un lindo sueño, pero es momento de despertar – Scorpius abrió la puerta y se marcho dejando a Rose con más dudas en su mente y con una gran tristeza – Adiós.


	11. No te quiero ver

Es curioso que cuando menos quieres ver a una persona, más te la encuentras por todas partes. Y más curioso aun como un lugar tan grande como Hogwarts de repente parece haberse hecho más pequeño. Y es que ninguno se dio cuenta que este curso compartirían mas cursos juntos, del mismo modo que no notaban el error que estaban cometiendo. Porque los dos habían fallado.

Por suerte para ambos no tuvieron que verse durante el Banquete del Inicio de Curso porque estaban en distintas casas. Tampoco durante el desayuno al día siguiente, pero sin duda Albus sospechaba de que no se hubiera sentado Rose con ellos o que Scorpius no hubiera ido a saludarla a la Mesa de Gryffindor. _Capaz siguen fingiendo estar peleados, _pensaba Albus.

Aunque por distintos caminos, se dirigieron al salón de Transformaciones, su primera clase del curso, y al llegar a la puerta del salón, se miraron por primera vez desde que terminaron. La sorpresa fue grande para los dos. Nunca antes habían tenido esa clase juntos.

Rose no quería mirarlo. Ella no podía entender porque Scorpius había tomado aquella decisión. No sabía porque había roto aquella ilusión que la hacía despertar cada día. Lo único que sabía era que se quería arrancar el corazón, porque le dolía pensar en aquello, le dolía saber que no podría olvidarlo. Y allí estaba parada frente a él, sin saber qué hacer, y mirándolo sin si quiera quererlo. Se dijo a sí misma, que debía ser fuerte, que debía ser una Gryffindor. Dio la vuelta sin decir nada, reprimiendo sus lágrimas, y entro con paso decidido al salón.

La pelirroja pensaba que rehuyendo de su mirada, encontraría más fácil no tener que hablar con él. Que equivocada estaba.

Luego del almuerzo el martes, Albus se encamino para su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas, mientras que Scorpius iba lentamente hacia el salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sentía que el recuerdo de lo vivido en la Madriguera lo perseguía. Recuerdos magnificas junto a Rose, que hacían su vida como si fuera un sueño. Pero al final, ese sueño se convirtió en pesadilla al escuchar la verdad sobre su padre. Tenía que borrar todo aquello de su mente. Nadie les permitiría estar juntos, hasta ella misma parecía darse cuenta por la forma en que negaba su relación. _Y es que capaz tú no eres para mí, _pensaba.

No había nadie en el salón cuanto entró, así que se sentó y recostó su cabeza entre sus brazos en su silla. Alguien abrió la puerta y caminaba entre los asientos. Cuando Scorpius se enderezo, se dio cuenta que era Rose la que caminaba. Por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos chocaron de nuevo, pero el volvió a recostarse, evitando verla. No podía verla. Quería, pero sabía que no debía.

Minutos más tarde el resto de la clase entro, y con ellos la Profesora Bones. Les hablaba sobre los Hechizos No Verbales, pero él no escuchaba ninguna palabra. ¿Cuántas clases más compartiría con Rose? ¿Cómo se había olvidado que habían quedado en estudiar juntos varias clases ese curso?

- Malfoy, ¿me escucha? – pregunto en voz alta la Profesora Bones.

- Si, dígame Profesora – dijo Scorpius despertando de repente.

- Le decía que haga pareja con Weasley para practicar los hechizos no verbales.

Aquello fue más que incomodo. Habían evitado mirarse cada vez que se cruzaban y ahora tenían que estar frente a frente. Ninguno se miro mientras se levantaban de sus asientos, ninguno dijo nada cuando la profesora les explicaba el método adecuado de realizar un hechizo no verbal. Pero el momento había llegado. Ambos se miraron y con las varitas listas para practicar, pero ninguno lanzo un hechizo. Solo se quedaron mirando, como sin poder reaccionar. Solo mirándose, sin hablar, sin moverse. Y es que parecía que en aquel momento si les estaba permitido mirarse, sin sentir todo aquello que los invadía por dentro.

Fue una suerte que la profesora pensara que habían estado concentrándose en el hechizo no verbal y por eso no habían hecho más que otra cosa que mirarse. Pero aquello no estaba resultando bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrían resistirse de hablar el uno del otro?

Los días pasaron y aunque se volvieron a encontrar en Encantamientos y en algún pasillo, siguieron sin mirarse ni siquiera un poco. A nadie le parecía raro aquel comportamiento, al fin y al cabo, habían estado pretendiendo estar peleados casi todo el curso anterior. Pero ellos sabían que esto era diferente. Ahora no pretendían, era de verdad. Tampoco estaban peleados, sino dolidos. Por diferentes causas, pero dolidos.

El primer martes de Octubre, Scorpius se encontraba otra vez caminando hacia su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Como siempre, la profesora Bones, les haría practicar algún hechizo de forma no verbal; y como siempre, lo pondría de pareja con Rose. Ninguno había logrado conjurar nada hasta ahora, y parecía que si seguían así, no aprenderían nada durante ese curso.

Aquel día, les tocaba practicar los hechizos Expulso e Impervius. Lo que tenían que hacer, era encantar una de las almohadas en clase y enviarlas a su oponente con el hechizo Expulso, mientras el oponente haría el Impervius para protegerse de la almohada. Todo aquello resultaba mucho más difícil, ya que ninguno de la clase había logrado hacerlo de forma No Verbal.

Como siempre, Rose y Scorpius, solo se quedaron mirándose, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Por todos lados, las almohadas empezaban a levantarse, al parecer, algunos si habían estado practicando los hechizos no verbales. Scorpius pensaba que aunque hubiera querido, el nunca hubiera lanzado una almohada en el rostro de Rose. _No quiero lastimarla._ Sin darse cuenta que ya la había lastimado en el tren.

Pero Rose parecía pensar diferente, porque en vez de levantar su almohada, levanto una de las sillas del salón y le dio en la cara a Scorpius. Todo aquello tomo desprevenido a Scorpius, que no pudo ni realizar el hechizo Impervius, y termino sangrando y con la nariz rota.

- Srta. Weasley, ¿Por qué no apunto a la almohada? – preguntaba la profesora Bones – Lleve al Sr Malfoy lo de inmediato a la enfermería.

En contra de todo lo que deseaba, Rose se acerco a Scorpius y lo empujo fuera del salón. Scorpius tenía la cabeza echada para atrás y miraba el techo, de modo que su nariz no sangrara más. Llegaron rápidamente a la enfermería, pero Madame Pomfrey no se encontraba por ningún lado.

- Sera mejor que te sientes en una de las camas – le dijo Rose sin mirarlo.

- Lo haría si pudiera ver donde están.

Aquello le parecía demasiado a Rose, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción, tener a Scorpius desangrándose, era su culpa. Así que tomo de su mano y lo jalo hasta la cama más cercana, haciendo que se sentara.

- _Tergeo_ – dijo Rose apuntando su varita a la nariz de Scorpius.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres hacerme sangrar más?

- Estoy limpiando la sangre de tu cara, de modo que Madame Pomfrey pueda arreglar tu nariz sin problemas.

- ¿Entonces debo darte las gracias?

- Sabes que, no tengo porque soportarte – dijo Rose molesta y se dio media vuelta para salir. Pero una mano la detuvo. La mano de Scorpius, había tomado de nuevo la mano de Rose.

- No te vayas – dijo Scorpius. Aquella pequeña pelea, había sido la primera después de casi un mes sin hablarse.

Scorpius podía sentir aun el dolor de su nariz, y hasta podía notar, como volvía a sangrar, pero se acerco lentamente a Rose, jalándola despacio con su mano. No sabía porque hacia aquello, ni porque de repente, de no querer mirarla paso a querer besarla. La tenia cada vez más cerca, un calor estaba invadiéndolo, pero de pronto, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y se separo de Rose.

- Lo siento, querido. Pero es que el Director me había llamado a su oficina – dijo Madame Pomfrey, acercándose a Scorpius para revisarlo.

Rose aprovecho aquel momento para escapar y salió corriendo de la enfermería. Se detuvo en el corredor del tercer piso y se apoyo en la pared. No pudo evitar sonreír por recordar lo que pudo haber pasado si la enfermera no hubiera entrado. _Creo que ya quiero empezar a verte otra vez_, pensó Rose.

* * *

Hola! Se que me odiaron cuando hice que terminaran, pero no todo puede ser color de rosas verdad? Espero que les siga gustando la historia y si no pues hagamelo saber con sus comentarios! =)


	12. Truco y Trato

Sabía que tenía clases de Pociones en las mazmorras justo después del almuerzo los lunes. Y los martes en la tarde tenía Herbología, y si él se sentaba al costado de la ventana en su clase de Runas Antiguas, podía verla caminar yendo hacia el Invernadero 5. Varias veces la había seguido por los corredores con la intención de alcanzarla, pero se acobardaba y dudaba; bastaba esa vacilación para que ella desapareciera de su vista.

Había estado tan molesto por no haber podido hablar con su padre. Por tener que ser un Malfoy. Por tener que ocultar su relación. Se había escondido en un compartimento vacio, sabiendo que Albus como prefecto no lo buscaría hasta tarde. Pero no fue Albus quien lo encontró, sino Rose, y en lugar de buscar el reposo para su tormentosa cabeza en sus brazos, la alejo de él. Según él, le estaba haciendo un favor. Casi dos meses habían pasado desde aquello, y Scorpius ya no sentía lo mismo, sobre todo desde aquella pelea en la enfermería. Aquella pelea y el haberla tenido tan cerca, aclararon su mente, y estaba seguro que no le hacia ningún favor tenerla lejos, porque la quería cerca. La necesitaba cerca.

- Pensé que por tradición de familia no estaba en Gryffindor. Pero ya me di cuenta que es por mi falta de valentía – le decía un abatido Scorpius a Albus mientras se sentaba a su lado en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Albus prefirió no contestarle, habían tenido aquella conversación cada noche en la Sala Común desde hace casi un mes y todo eso le empezaba a aburrir.

- Tengo que disculparme pero no sé cómo.

- Si le contaras la verdad…

- Ella no tiene porque saberlo – Scorpius le había contado a Albus acerca de lo que había oído en La Madriguera, pero había obviado contarle sobre la sospecha de su padre.

En el fondo, Albus concordaba con Scorpius sobre no contarle a Rose la historia completa. Y no se debía a que la considerara una niña, sino que estaba molesto por la actitud de su prima.

* * *

La encontró sentada en la orilla del lago leyendo _"Preparación Avanzada de Pociones"._ Supo que se había percatado de su presencia, porque volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

- Me gustaba más cuando peleaban, o fingían que peleaban – dijo Albus, aburrido otra vez, sin sonreír.

- Si esperas que sea yo la que se acerque a hablar con él, estás perdiendo tu tiempo – le respondió Rose ya sin sonreír.

- No vengo a decirte lo arrepentido que esta Scorpius, ni tampoco lo mucho que te quiere. Muchos menos te diría que anda como un infieri por toda la Sala Común desde que terminaron. No vengo a hablarte de él.

- ¿Entonces?

- Vengo a hablar sobre ti.

- ¿Yo? Yo estoy bien Albus. Fue él quien cometió un error al terminar conmigo y al tratarme mal.

- ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que tú no has hecho nada malo en todo este tiempo?

- Por supuesto que no, yo solo…yo solo le tire una silla en la cara – dijo Rose media avergonzada – pero fue sin querer. Apunte mal, eso fue todo.

- No se trata sobre la nariz de Scorpius. Solo piensa como se debe retorcer Godric Gryffindor desde la tumba al ver que una de persona de su casa no tiene el suficiente coraje para admitir que también se equivoco.

Era duro ser primo de una chica obstinada y mejor amigo de un chico que no se valora lo suficiente. No es que fuera cruel. Esto no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos hacia ellos. Tenía que ver con su paciencia.

Albus sonrió maliciosamente mientras se alejaba del lago. De algún modo, sabía que todo se arreglaría muy pronto.

* * *

Scorpius se alistaba para la Fiesta de Halloween en el Gran Comedor. Estaba esperando que regresara Albus de su paseo por el lago, cuando vio un una copia del Profeta Vespertino en una de las mesas de su Sala Común. Le basto ver la portada para sentirse abatido de nuevo.

_FUGAN DOS PRISIONEROS DE AZKABAN_

_Un portavoz del Ministerio ha afirmado que son ciertos los rumores sobre la fuga de dos prisioneros de alto riesgo de la prisión mágica, Azkaban. Los prisioneros son el mortifago Rodolphus Lestrange y Fedor Petroff, un hombre lobo que fue arrestado hace dos meses, escaparon la pasada noche, y por lo que se sospecha, recibieron ayuda de alguien del exterior, ya que no se observo ninguna muestra de pelea cerca a sus celdas._

- _Se pide a la Comunidad Mágica, que estén alerta – declaro el portavoz del Ministerio – Se están tomando todas las medidas de seguridad necesarios, para evitar alguna otra fuga._

_Se sabe que el hermano de Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, otro mortifago, sigue en Azkaban, por lo que se sospecha que también intentara huir._

Aquello era demasiado malo para ser cierto. ¿Cómo habían escapado aquellos prisioneros? Scorpius prefirió no seguir leyendo el resto del artículo. Temía que pudieran sugerir que su padre estaba involucrado, ya que al fin y al cabo, los Lestrange eran parte de su familia. En aquel momento, la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió y Albus entro riendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Listo para el Banquete?

- Mira esto – le dijo Scorpius, mientras le pasaba el periódico.

Al igual que Scorpius, Albus prefirió no seguir leyendo, pero fue debido al horror de la noticia. Ambos se quedaron mirando, pensando en si aquello estaría relacionado a lo que había escuchado Scorpius en la Madriguera. Pero el silencio fue roto, cuando la lechuza parda de Rose entro volando por la ventana y se poso en la misma mesa donde había estado el Profeta Vespertino.

* * *

Rose había estado pensando en todo lo sucedido. Por un lado, ella temía que su familia se enterase de su relación con Scorpius. Por otro lado, había sido él quien había terminado con ella. ¿Cómo podría hacer para poder ser feliz con Scorpius sin sentir el remordimiento por dentro? Su primo Albus tenía razón, ella también se había equivocado. Había impedido que todos supieran de su relación, algo que de seguro había molestado mucho a Scorpius. Además estaba el ataque de la silla. Ella no había querido hacerlo, pero había sido su culpa no estar bien concentrada.

Pero era hora de que las cosas cambiaran, ella ya no era una niña y estaba dispuesta a decirles a todos que amaba a Scorpius. Ella estaba segura que el también lo hacía. Podía sentir como la seguía a diario por los corredores, pero su orgullo Weasley, le había impedido voltear o acercarse a él. Era momento de tragarse el orgullo.

Camino directo al Aula de Encantamientos. Ella sabía que nadie los iba a ver porque todos los demás estudiantes iban a estar en el Gran Comedor, por el banquete de Halloween. Entro al aula sin hacer ruido y se dio cuenta que estaba vacía. ¿Y qué haría si él no llegaba?

En aquel momento, Scorpius entro al aula, tenía la carta que le habia enviado Rose en su mano y una miraba cabizbaja. Se quedo parado junto a la puerta unos segundos y luego se acerco a Rose, pero sin mirarla al rostro. Rose saco una bolsa de tela que tenía y extendió sus brazos, colocando la bolsa justo al frente de Scorpius.

- ¿Truco o trato? – pregunto Rose a Scorpius, que se le quedo mirando con una cara de confundido.

- ¿Qué?

- En Halloween, los niños muggles tienen la costumbre de tocar a una casa con una de estas bolsas y preguntarles si quieren Truco o Trato. Si eligen el Trato, pues le tienen que dar dulces, y los ponen en la bolsa. Pero si prefieren el Truco, los niños suelen hacer una travesura a la casa.

- Entonces… ¿quieres que yo te de caramelos?

- No. Yo quiero que nuestro Trato sea diferente – Rose dejo la bolsa a un costado y se acerco mas a él – Yo quiero que sigamos juntos, y te prometo que le diré a todos la verdad. A cambio tu me darás muchos besos y me harás feliz – Coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de de Scorpius y se acerca lentamente para besarlo.

- Rose – dijo Scorpius antes de que Rose pueda besarlo – Yo no creo que sea lo mejor ahora.

- ¿Qué? – Rose se detuvo a centímetros del rostro de Scorpius y encontró sus ojos grises expresando tristeza.

- Yo…de verdad…no creo…

- Yo cometí dos errores. El primero fue ocultar lo nuestro. El segundo, dejar que tomara la decisión de separarnos sin decir nada – dijo Rose con voz decidida – Esta vez no hay dudas, porque sé que tú sientes lo mismo que yo.

Rose coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Scorpius y lo miro fijamente por unos segundos, como demostrándole que estaba completamente segura de lo que decía y luego lo beso. Al principio, Scorpius no parecía reaccionar, pero Rose lo empujo un poco más cerca a ella. Sentir sus cuerpos más cerca hizo reaccionar a Scorpius que correspondió al beso y la abrazo.

- Yo creo que nuestro Trato puede tener algo de Truco también.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que no le digamos aun a nadie. Solo…espera un poco. ¿Te parece bien?

- No entiendo, si era precisamente por eso que…

- Lo sé – la corto Scorpius – pero creo que será mejor esperar un poco – Él quería averiguar primero si su padre estaba involucrado en todo el asunto de los hombres lobo.

- Está bien – respondió Rose y volvieron a besarse – siempre y cuando cumplas con todas las partes del Trato.

Rose, prefería que fuera así por ahora, ya que de ese modo, podía seguir con Scorpius sin remordimientos, porque no era ella la que quería que ocultasen la relación.


	13. De prefectos metiches y primos ruidosos

Sentía los labios de Scorpius rosando la piel de su cuello, su cintura siendo estrujada por sus fuertes manos y sin duda, todo su cuerpo estremecer con cada suspiro que sentía provenir de él.

Y es que cada vez que se encontraban terminaban de esa manera, besándose de manera descontrolada en algún rincón escondido del castillo. Acariciándose y abrazándose, y algunas veces tratando de ir más allá. Si, más allá, pero algo siempre tenía que suceder. Como ahora.

La mano de Scorpius se encontraba subiendo de su cintura hasta su pecho, y sintió que alguno de sus dedos roso por encima a sus pezones, cuando escucho la voz de su compañero prefecto diciendo su nombre.

- Se me hace tan raro que Rose te haya dicho que hagas la ronda en la Torre Norte, cuando esa zona nos tocaba a nosotros – dijo Jusef Werbler, prefecto de Ravenclaw.

- Si, pero seguro se le olvido, anda muy estresada por todas esas noches de estudio – respondió Roger Tuckman, el otro prefecto de Gryffindor.

Sin dudarlo, Rose se separo de Scorpius y le dijo en voz muy baja:

- Ponte la capa.

Rose pudo ver como de muy mala manera Scorpius se metía en la capa de su primo. De seguro no le hacia mucha gracia tener que esconderse, pero era por su culpa que ellos seguían escondiendo su relación. No pudo seguir pensando en eso, porque sus compañeros siguiendo su rumbo, pasaron justo en frente de ella.

- ¡Rose! ¡Con que aquí estabas! – dijo Roger.

- Si, me detuve un rato a descansar – mintió Rose. – Las rondas son cada vez mas pesadas.

- ¿Sobretodo si andas en el lado equivocado del castillo, verdad? – comento Jusef sarcásticamente.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Rose.

- Nada Rose, no escuches a Jusef, mejor vamos a la Sala Común – dijo Roger animado, tomando la mano de Rose y jalándola hacia el camino de su Sala Común.

Rose no necesitaba ver o escuchar a Scorpius para saber que debía estar hirviendo en rabia. Pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, bueno, en realidad si.

- Gracias Roger, pero creo que puedo caminar sin que me guíes – dijo Rose, tratando de cortésmente soltar la mano de Roger – Buenas Noches Jusef, que descanses.

- Hasta mañana chicos.

* * *

Mientras caminaba detrás de esos dos Gryffindors, lo único que podía pensar era en las manera que le rompería la cara a golpes a ese prefecto metiche que se osaba a tocar la mano de su novia. Pero aunque la idea le agradara mucho, sabía que solo podía contenerse, porque si estaban en esa situación, era su culpa. Una culpa que lo carcomía por dentro, por no poder expresarle a Rose, todo lo que sentía por ella y por tener que mentirle sin sincerarse con ella respecto al problema con los hombres lobo y su padre.

Hubiera querido tanto despedirse de Rose aquella noche, decirle lo que había estado pensando en todo el día, pero ahora se encontraba siguiéndola, escondido bajo la capa, escuchando como conversaban de temas banales como el clima, las clases y los profesores.

- Snidget dorada – dijo el prefecto.

La puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor se abrió para dejar pasar a los prefectos, y fue por tan solo una fracción de segundo que Scorpius considero no entrar, pero pudo mas su impulso y rápidamente cruzo el retrato antes que se cerrara justo a sus espaldas.

- Bueno, entonces supongo, que te veré mañana.

- Si, por supuesto – respondió Rose – tomamos desayuno en la misma mesa.

- Es una suerte – contesto coquetamente Roger. – Hasta mañana princesa.

**¿Princesa? ¿Acaso acababa ese prefecto estúpido de llamar princesa a su novia? **Ahora si que no se arrepentía de haber cruzado ese retrato.

* * *

En cuanto escucho la puerta del cuarto de hombres cerrarse, Rose se volteo para mirar la entrada de la Sala Común. **¿Podría estar esperándome Scorpius allá fuera?. **Decidió que lo mas seguro es que él se haya ido a su Sala Común. Se dispuso a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto cuando escucho un pequeño rugido y al voltearse vio una cabellera rubia flotando.

- ¿Así que Tuckman piensa que eres su princesa? ¿Y cuando pensabas contarme acerca de eso? – dijo un muy molesto Scorpius, respirando fuerte y gruñendo por dentro.

- No es lo que parece.

- ¡Que bueno! Porque a mi me pareció que él estaba coqueteando contigo.

- Él lo estuvo haciendo, no yo.

- ¿Y ahora permites que todos coqueteen contigo?

- Si él supiera que tengo novio, entonces no lo haría – dijo Rose, algo ya molesta y divertida al mismo tiempo, por la muestra de celos de Scorpius.

- No me convence tu respuesta.

Rose estuvo a punto de contestarle, cuando por segunda vez se vieron interrumpidos. La puerta del retrato se abría para dar paso a dos de sus primos, no tan favoritos.

- ¡Pequeña Rosie! ¿Qué haces parada en la escalera? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa su primo Fred - ¿Acaso esperas a algún noviecito?

- ¡Cállate Fred! A Rose no le gusta ninguno de los descerebrados de esta casa – dijo James algo irritado por el comentario de su primo.

- Mmm…entonces capaz le gusta alguno de otra casa, ¿no crees?

Rose se puso algo pálida y volteo a ver disimuladamente el punto en donde se encontraba la cabeza de Scorpius, solo para encontrarse con un espacio vacío.

- Bueno, ya basta de teorías estúpidas. – dijo Rose simulando estar molesta - ¿Se puede saber que hacen tan tarde por los pasillos? Como prefecta puedo acusarlos.

- Pequeña Rosie, te juro solemnemente que nuestras intenciones son muy buenas.

- No me trates de confundir Fred, y dime que estaban haciendo.

- Bueno prima, igual te lo íbamos a contar mañana – respondió James. – Estamos organizando una fiesta antes de Navidad para mañana en la noche y tú, por supuesto, estas cordialmente invitada.

- ¿Una fiesta? – dijo pensativamente Rose - ¿Y con la autorización de quien?

- Pues la nuestra – respondieron en unísono sus primos.

-No me parece que tengan suficiente autoridad.

- Bueno, que te parece si te permitimos traer a quien tu quieras – trato de negociar Fred.

- ¿A quien yo quiera?

- Puedes llevar a la serpiente de mi hermano por supuesto, ya que ninguno de Slytherin esta permitido, pero por ser tu invitado, lo podemos dejar pasar.

- ¿Ninguno de Slytherin? ¡Pues que se creen ustedes! – se molesto Rose - ¡Ahora mismo iré a hablar con el director!

- Espera pequeña Rosie, no te molestes, por supuesto que si hemos invitado a gente de Slytherin.

- ¡Seguro que son solo chicas! Pero y los chicos, ¿Qué hay de ellos? Yo tengo amigos muy buenos en esa casa.

- Ok, si lo dices por tu amigo Malfoy, lo puedes llevar. Lo mas seguro es que mi hermano también me hubiera pedido lo mismo. – dijo James algo cansado – pero solo porque quiero vigilar a esa serpiente de cerca, sino tampoco lo dejaría ir. Pero a nadie mas, me entiendes Rose.

Rose no entendió lo que su primo quiso decir y pensaba que capaz ya estaban empezando a sospechar por la reacción que había tenido cuando escucho que sus primos se despedían y subían por las escaleras.

* * *

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba cerrarse el dormitorio de hombres, pero esta vez, el sentimiento que tenía era completamente distinto. Ahora se encontraba preocupado. **¿Qué había querido decir James? ¿Por qué tenia que vigilarlo? Seguro que el Señor Potter había enviado a su hijo mayor a vigilar al hijo del ex-mortífago.**

- ¿Scorpius?

Al escuchar su nombre salir de los dulces labios de su novia, se dio cuenta que tonto había sido por pelearse con ella minutos antes, cuando tenia tan poco tiempo, antes que ella misma supiera la clase de persona que era el padre de su novio.

- ¿Sigues molesto? Por favor quítate la capa.

- No estoy molesto – dijo Scorpius mientras se quitaba la capa – Lo siento, lo que menos quiero es pelear contigo.

-Esta bien – dijo la hija mayor de Ron Wesley mientras se acercaba hacia él - ¿Te vas a quedar?

Por un momento estuvo a punto de decir que si, pero sabia que no podía, que si se demoraba mas alguien podría aparecer nuevamente.

- Me encantaría, pero debo regresar.

Luego de un beso de despedida, Scorpius se volvió a poner la capa y salió por el retrato.

* * *

_Lo siento tanto! se que me demore años en actualizar, se que no merezco su perdon, pero no saben lo dificil que ha sido crecer, salir de la universidad, ponerte trabajar y pues el tiempo me quedaba cortisimo!_

_No prometo escribir cada semana o cada mes, pero si seguir con la historia, porque la tengo pensando dia y noche._

_Espero no decepcionarlas con este capitulo y que sean tan lindas de dejarme review :)_

_Gracias a todos sus reviews es que me anime a darme un tiempito y seguir con la historia._


End file.
